la razon del amor
by neko-forever
Summary: algunas personajes nuevos en este gan finc
1. Chapter 1

**la razon de amar**

**Prólogo**

**Londres 1871**

**kagome había planeado todos los detalles de su fuga.**

**Era muy importante que nadie supiera que había salido de casa; ni siquiera la servidumbre, ni su hermana rin, porque podían decírselo a sus padres. Pensarían que era por su propio bien, por supuesto. Dirían que una joven de la alta sociedad no podía ser vista paseando por las calles de Londres, sin acompañante alguno, sin que su reputación sufriera un severo daño. Nadie excusaría tal comportamiento, ni siquiera su amable y cariñoso padre, y nadie comprendería que difícilmente podía sufrir su reputación si nadie de la alta sociedad la veía. Y lo peor de todo, era que intentarían averiguar la razón por la que aquella misma mañana se había marchado de la casa de su tía kaede sin que la acompañara ni siquiera una criada.**

**No estaba dispuesta a explicar sus motivos. Si caminar a solas por el tranquilo y elegante barrio de Mayfair les parecía un acto imperdonable, su horror sería aún mayor de saber lo que pretendía hacer.**

**Después de pensarlo mucho, había decidido que la mejor hora para marcharse sería inmediatamente después de haber desayunado. Tanto su madre como sus hermanas seguirían dormidas; desde que llegaron a Londres para la presentación en sociedad de rin y kana no habían dejado de asistir a todo tipo de fiestas, adoptando el horario de la ciudad, de tal manera que se acostaban a altas horas de la madrugada y a veces no se despertaban hasta pasado el mediodía. Con un poco de suerte no sabrían que se había marchado, porque tenía intención de regresar antes de que se levantaran. En cuanto a su padre, que se levantaba muy pronto, se habría marchado a dar su habitual paseo después de desayunar. Los criados ni siquiera se darían cuenta, inmersos en sus actividades, a no ser que la vieran salir sola.**

**Siguió su plan punto por punto. Cuando terminó de desayunar, y después de asegurarse de que su padre se había marchado, bajó con suma cautela las escaleras, sombrero en mano, y salió de la casa no sin antes mirar a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie la había visto. Acto seguido se puso el sombrero, bajó los escalones de la entrada y se alejó de la casa. Sólo se detuvo una vez más para asegurarse de que nadie la seguía. Paró una calesa y en cuestión de minutos se encontraba frente a la fachada de taisho House, una impresionante mansión de estilo rey Jorge. **

**kagome pagó al conductor y subió las escaleras de edificio como si fuera algo que hiciera todos los días. Sabía que en situaciones de inseguridad la mejor estrategia era actuar como si se supiera exactamente lo que se hacía. Llamó con la aldaba, que representaba un león, y esperó.**

**Un criado alto y de aspecto cadavérico abrió la puerta. Su expresión era tan altiva que de inmediato supo que debía de tratarse del mayordomo. La miró con intensidad. kagome se encontraba sola, algo bastante extravagante, y además iba vestida con ropa gastada pasada de moda.**

**-¿Sí? –preguntó.**

**Arqueó las cejas como dejando bien claro que dudaba de su nivel social y de los motivos que la hubieran llevado a la mansión del conde de taisho.**

**kagome alzó el rostro, orgullosa, y devolvió su fría mirada. Su familia poseía un irreprochable pasado aristocrático, y no iba a permitir que un simple mayordomo la mirase de aquella forma.**

**-Soy Lady kagome higurashi –dijo, imitando el petulante tono de su madre-. Me gustaría ver al Lord taisho, si tiene a bien presentarme.**

**kagome notó que dudaba, y que le habría gustado echarla de allí a patadas. Pero también notó su incertidumbre al reconocer el apellido higurashi; no podía arriesgarse a cometer un error.**

**Al final, se apartó a regañadientes y dejó que entrara.**

**-Si tiene la bondad de esperar aquí, veré si el señor se encuentra en casa.**

**Aquella frase era un simple eufemismo. En realidad, deseaba preguntarle a Lord taisho si quería recibir a una insolente que se había presentado en la mansión sin acompañante y sin galas de ninguna clase. kagome era consciente de ello y se distrajo contemplando el amplio y elegante recibidor, de suelos de mármol. Una enorme escalera ascendía al fondo, dividiéndose en dos poco más arriba.**

**Minutos más tarde, el mayordomo descendió la escalera, hizo una ligera reverencia ante ella y dijo:**

**-Si tiene la amabilidad de seguirme, señorita.**

**kagome sintió que sus piernas apenas la mantenían en pie. Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de lo tensa que estaba. Temía que el conde se negara y que toda su pequeña aventura hubiera sido en vano. Respiró profundamente y siguió al mayordomo escaleras arriba, hasta que llegaron a un cálido despacho.**

**-Lady kagome higurashi –anunció el mayordomo.**

**De inmediato, el criado la dejó a solas con inuyasha taisho, conde de taisho.**

**El conde estaba sentado en su escritorio. En cuanto entró se levantó para recibirla. Y sólo necesitó una mirada para adivinar que se trataba de un hombre peligroso.**

**Todo el mundo decía que lo era; de hecho, lo llamaban "el diablo de taisho". Ahora podía comprender los rumores. Era alto, duro y frío; todo en él intimidaba, desde su pelo negro, leonino, hasta los músculos de sus brazos, pecho y piernas, pasando por el excelente gusto que demostraba con la ropa. Su rostro no denotaba emoción alguna; sus facciones eran regulares y duras, como si hubieran sido esculpidas en granito. En cuanto a sus ojos, eran de un color oscuro e indefinible, entre verde ciénaga y gris. La miraron con frialdad, como si se clavaran en ella, dejándola indefensa.**

**kagome sintió que su boca estaba seca y hasta consideró que había cometido un error al presentarse allí.**

**-¿Sí, señorita higurashi? –preguntó el conde-. ¿En qué puedo servirla?**

**kagome intentó mantener la compostura. No había huido de nada en toda su vida, y no tenía intención de hacerlo ahora. Además, su futuro estaba en juego.**

**Sin más dilación contestó, alto y claro:**

**-He venido para pedirle que se case conmigo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**capitulo 1**

**Durante unos segundos, ninguno de los dos habló. El conde la observaba con sincero asombro.**

**Lo había sorprendido que su mayordomo anunciara la presencia de kagome higurashi. Sabía que era la hermana de rin, aunque no la conocía personalmente. Todo aquello lo había intrigado, porque no sospechaba las extrañas circunstancias que podían haberla llevado a su puerta. Durante las dos o tres últimas semanas habían corrido rumores de que pensaba pedir la mano de rin, pero no mantenía relación directa con los higurashi, y socialmente estaba muy mal visto que una joven visitara la casa de un hombre con el que no estuviera emparentada.**

**Cuando kagome entró en su despacho sufrió la segunda sorpresa. Esperaba que la hermana menor de rin resultara ser apenas una niña, y sin embargo era una joven bella y exuberante. No le resultó extraño que no la hubieran presentado en sociedad en compañía de rin y kana. Era tan atractiva, y de cuerpo tan esbelto, que sus hermanas apenas habrían brillado en su presencia. Bastó una mirada para excitarlo.**

**Con todo, aquella pregunta fue la mayor de sus sorpresas. Lo dejó sin habla. Sólo al cabo de unos segundos fue capaz de aclararse la garganta y preguntar.**

**-¿Cómo?**

**kagomr se ruborizó.**

**-Bueno, tengo entendido que está buscando uno esposa, ¿no es cierto?**

**El conde arqueó las cejas con suavidad. Tal vez estuviera sorprendido, pero su rostro no denotó ninguna emoción.**

**-Dudo que eso sea asunto suyo, señorita higurashi, pero es cierto. Tengo intención de casarme pronto. Muerto mi abuelo, he de afrontar la responsabilidad de dar un heredero a mi familia.**

**-Muy bien. Ése es el motivo de mi visita.**

**-¿Debo entender entonces que está buscando un esposo?**

**kagomr se ruborizó aún más. No pretendía ser tan directa. Había planeado actuar con frialdad y de forma lógica, pero las palabras habían escapado de su boca sin que se diera cuento, algo que le sucedía con cierta frecuencia.**

**-Yo no… Bueno, sí, en cierto modo. Pero no en el sentido que cree.**

**-Ya –dijo, divertido-. ¿Puedo preguntar entonces en qué sentido se ofrece como esposa?**

**El conde realizó la pregunta con un tono tan oscuro y sutil que kagome se estremeció. Sabía que debía sentirse insultada por aquellas palabras, como se implicaran que no la consideraba una señorita, pero el timbre de su voz consiguió que se sintiera más débil que indignada.**

**Intentó recordar el motivo de su visita y mantener la compostura. **

**-Todo el mundo dice que piensa pedir la mano de mi hermana. Mi padre le dijo anoche a mi madre que imaginaba que vendría pronto a nuestra casa.**

**-¿Ah, sí? –preguntó el conde.**

**-Sí. Cuando lo oí, supe que debía actuar sin más dilación.**

**-Ya veo. ¿Y qué quiere decir con eso?**

**-Que quiero que se case conmigo en vez de con rin –aseguró con gravedad-. Sabe que debe casarse con usted. rin es la clase de mujer que siempre cumple sus deberes familiares. Se casará si nadie hace algo para evitarlo, y llevará una existencia miserable el resto de su vida.**

**El conde permaneció en silencio unos segundos antes de murmurar:**

**-No me había dado cuenta del mal esposo que podría ser.**

**kagome se ruborizó. Acababa de comprender cómo podía ser interpretado su comentario.**

**-Lo siento, milord. No pretendía insinuar que como marido pueda hacer infeliz a alguien, al menos en circunstancias normales. En tal caso no le habría pedido que se casara conmigo, pero he de admitir que no soy tan altruista. No dudo que rin había hecho lo mismo por mí. Es mucho mejor persona que yo.**

**-Ciertamente, es una persona extraordinaria –admitió, con mirada divertida-. Precisamente por ello, tenía intención de pedir su mano.**

**-Pero no está enamorado de ella, ¿verdad? –preguntó con ansiedad-. rin no lo cree. Y mis propios padres comentaron que no estaba interesado en mantener una relación de amor con su esposa. ¿Es cierto?**

**-Estoy buscando un acuerdo algo más razonable –confesó-. Ya he probado las mieles del amor, y no tengo intención de volver a pasar por tales sufrimientos. Con todo, temo que no comprendo los motivos…**

**-Bueno, no es que rin tenga miedo de usted. No lo tiene, o al menos, no demasiado.**

**-Me siento muy aliviado.**

**kagome lo miró, y al observar su mirada se relajó y sonrió.**

**-Ya veo que no estoy explicándome muy bien, ¿verdad? El problema estriba en que rin está enamorada de otro hombre. Comprenderá entonces que no quiera casarse con usted cuando su corazón pertenece a otra persona.**

**taisho frunció el ceño.**

**-Su hermana no lo mencionó nunca. Parecía estar de acuerdo con mi proposición. Si no quería casarse conmigo, ¿por qué no lo dijo?**

**-No está en su naturaleza. Es una buena hija, y mis padres desean que el matrimonio se lleve a cabo. Con cinco hijas, es muy difícil para ellos. Sería muy conveniente que al menos una de nosotras consiguiera una boda importante. En cuanto rin se casara con usted, presentaría en su casa al resto de sus hermanas. **

**inuyasha gimió al pensar que su mansión pudiera llenarse de jovencitas, y kagome asintió con conmiseración.**

**-Tiene razón al demostrar su desagrado –continuó-. Especialmente en lo relativo a ayame, porque es una niña mimada. Pero rin piensa que debe casarse con usted por el bien de la familia, aunque eso le rompa el corazón. Está enamorada del reverendo sota Winderson, de Siddley on the Marsh. Es un buen hombre, pero carece de fortuna. Sin embargo, a rin no le importa. Sólo quiere casarse con él y ser feliz; sería una magnífica esposa para él, porque es amable y cariñosa, y le gusta ayudar a la gente. No le importa la ropa, ni los bailes, ni los acontecimientos sociales.**

**-No lo sabía –dijo el conde-. Pero puedo asegurarle que no me casaré con ella si está enamorada de otro hombre. No tenía intención alguna de obligarla a casarse conmigo.**

**-Por supuesto que no. Imaginaba que no estaría al tanto. ¿Cómo podría? rin no se lo habría dicho, y mis padres desconocen que esté enamorada del reverendo. No lo aprobarían, puesto que no tiene dinero.**

**-Le doy mi palabra de que libraré a su hermana de tal destino. Y ahora, señorita Emerson, es mejor que regrese a su casa, puesto que ya ha terminado su misión. Temo que su reputación sufriría un severo revés si se supiera que ha estado en las habitaciones de un caballero. Sobre todo tratándose de mí –añadió.**

**-Lo sé. Mi tía kaede sufriría un síncope si lo supiera. En cuanto a mi madre, siempre ha dicho que usted tiene una gran reputación de mujeriego. Al principio estaba preocupada. Desconfiaba de que sus intenciones hacia mi hermana fueran honorables, pero mi padre le aseguró que usted nunca robaba la virtud a las jovencitas.**

**inuyasha estalló en una carcajada.**

**-Lo siento –declaró, avergonzada-. He vuelto a meter la pata. Hasta rin dice que hablo demasiado. Espero no haberlo ofendido.**

**-En absoluto. De hecho, su presencia ha llenado de luz y buen humor mi mañana. Pero ahora debe marcharse. Le diré a yinta que le consiga un coche. Me temo que si le prestara el mío despertaría sospechas.**

**-¡Espere un momento! –se levantó-. Aún no ha dicho… En fin, no puede limitarse a no casarse con mi hermana. Mi madre me mataría si descubre que he hablado con usted y que gracias a ello se casará con otra; por ejemplo, con esa odiosa lady kaguya.**

**-Le aseguro que no tengo intención alguna de pedir la mano de Lady kaguya FordTil –declaró.**

**-Por supuesto que no. Estoy segura de que no es tan estúpido. Pero a pesar de todo… No habría venido de haber pensado que tampoco se casaría conmigo. Mi padre dice que su matrimonio con rin es vital para la familia, porque de lo contrario acabaremos en la miseria. Supongo que no lo dice en serio, pero es cierto que tenemos dificultades económicas. Tuve que pedir prestados los guantes que llevo, y el sombreo es uno viejo de rin. Mi padre dijo que este año no podríamos comprar vestidos nuevos, porque el dinero era necesario para la presentación en sociedad de rin y de kana.**

**kagome continuó con su explicación.**

**-Por fortuna, la tía kaede dejó una pequeña herencia a mi madre. De lo contrario, no sé que habría sido de nosotros todos estos años. A pesar de todo, mi madre es tan orgullosa que no permitiría que nos casáramos con alguien que no perteneciera a la aristrocracia, aunque estuviéramos muriéndonos de hambre. Sin embargo su familia es impecable, incluso para ella, a excepción de aquel escándalo acaecido en tiempos del rey Carlos ll. y lo excusa diciendo que todas las familias tienen sus problemas.**

**-Estoy seguro de que a la condesa de higurashi le gustaría saber que su madre encuentra aceptable la casa de taisho.**

**-Oh, Dios mío, ¿lo he ofendido?**

**-No. Sin embargo, no creo que la proposición que ofrece sea tan sencilla como cambiar un caballo por otro.**

**-Lo es –le aseguró-. Usted quiere un heredero, ¿no es así? Soy perfectamente capaz de darle uno, tanto como lo sea mi hermana. Soy una mujer madura y saludable.**

**kagome apartó las manos del cuerpo, como invitándolo a mirar.**

**Los ojos del conde se iluminaron durante un instante.**

**-Es cierto. Perfectamente saludable.**

**-En efecto. Y puedo darle saludables herederos. En cuanto a mi sangre, es tan aristocrática como la de rin. Y soy igualmente respetable.**

**-No si frecuenta con asiduidad las habitaciones de los caballeros.**

**-No tengo tal costumbre –declaró indignada-. Vine aquí guiada por la desesperación, como ya sabe. Debía salvar a mi hermana.**

**-¿Y está dispuesta a sacrificarse como un cordero?**

**kagome rió ante su comparación.**

**-Bueno, soy la única que lo habría hecho. kana jamás habría dado un paso parecido; tiene miedo de usted. Además, no le gustaría. Es muy aburrida. En cuanto a ayame y kodashi, son demasiado jóvenes. De modo que sólo quedaba yo. Además, no creo que sea un sacrificio. A fin de cuentas usted es un conde, un hombre rico, y… también muy atractivo, para las mujeres a las que les guste su estilo.**

**-¿A usted le gusta?**

**Su tono bajo y sensual provocó que kagome sintiera una punzada en el estómago.**

**-No me desagrada –contestó.**

**Bajó la mirada con modestia, tal y como lo habría hecho una simple criada, pero con tal aire de malicia que inuyasha tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reír.**

**-¿No tiene miedo de mí?**

**-No. De hecho, no tengo miedo de casi nada. Mi madre dice con frecuencia que carezco de sensibilidad.**

**inuyasha rió de buena gana.**

**-Digamos que es peligrosa. Cualquier hombre haría bien en mantenerse alejado de usted.**

**kagome se encogió de hombros.**

**-Eso es lo que dice mi padre.**

**Apretó los labios de forma sensual, aunque inconsciente, y inuyasha se excitó.**

**-Todo esto es absurdo. Ni siquiera sabe lo que está haciendo.**

**-Se equivoca. Tengo por costumbre ser consciente de lo que hago, y en este caso también lo soy –diclaró, mirándolo con cándidos ojos azules-. Y he de advertir que por lo general consigo lo que pretendo.**

**taisho se dio la vuelta y se alejó, moviendo la cabeza, aunque se notaba que estaba indeciso.**

**-Comprendo sus dudas, puesto que no me conoce –dijo ella-. Con todo, sería mucho mejor esposa para usted que run. Pasa mucho tiempo en Londres, y a mi hermana le disgusta la ciudad. Intentaría reformarlo en más de un sentido.**

**-Eso sería terrible –sonrió inuyasha, mirando por la ventana.**

**-Por el contrario, a mí me gusta la capital. Me encantan las fiestas, las cenas, la ópera y todo tipo de acontecimientos sociales. Me muero de envidia cada vez que veo a kana y a rin, sobre todo porque ninguna de las dos les agradan esas cosas.**

**kagome se detuvo un momento y frunció el ceño.**

**-También yo tendré que presentar a mis hermanas. Es mi responsabilidad. Pero será mucho más fácil en mi casa. Les encontraremos esposos y nos libraremos de ellas en poco tiempo.**

**inuyasha hizo un sonido de disgusto.**

**-¿Qué sucede? ¿He dicho algo que lo haya molestado?**

**El conde se dio la vuelta.**

**-No. Querida mía, he de admitir que su proposición resulta tentadora, pero me temo que no saldría bien.**

**kagome lo miró de tal forma que inuyasha pensó que iba a llorar.**

**-Oh, no. Lo he arruinado todo. Mi madre se pondrá furiosa conmigo por haber interferido. No habría venido nunca de haber pensado que no se casaría conmigo –lo miró-. ¿Por qué razón me rechaza como esposa, milord? Sé que soy muy directa. Siempre me dicen que hablo demasiado. Y sé también que actúo en ocasiones sin pensar las cosas dos veces, pero estoy segura de que ese detalle de mi carácter se moderará con la edad. ¿No lo cree así? Nunca haría nada que pudiera avergonzarlo.**

**inuyasha sonrío.**

**-No me gustaría que fuera menos directa o espontánea. La encuentro bastante… divertida.**

**-Oh –dijo, perpleja-. En tal caso, ¿son mis facciones? ¿Prefiere físicamente a rin? Es mucho menos exuberante que yo.**

**kagome se sentó en una butaca, apesadumbrada.**

**-Le aseguro que es perfecta. Cualquier hombre la encontraría encantadora. Aunque imagino que ya lo sabe.**

**-Me lo han dicho alguna vez –admitió-. Precisamente por ello, no esperaba una negativa por su parte. Pensé que me encontraría al menos tan atractiva como a mi hermana.**

**-Y es cierto. No se preocupe, no es culpa suya. Es que es demasiado joven.**

**El conde imaginó a aquella maravillosa joven en su cama, en lugar de la estirada y fría rin. Al hacerlo, su excitación aumentó.**

**kagome volvió a levantarse, más esperanzada.**

**-No soy tan joven. Tengo dieciocho años, sólo tres menos que rin. Me habrían presentado en sociedad este mismo año, de no ser porque mi familia no tenía dinero.**

**inuyasha se dio la vuelta de nuevo y la miró. No parecía ser consciente de que sus padres probablemente habían tenido en cuenta otro factor: era mucho más bella que sus hermanas, y a su lado habrían parecido insignificantes.**

**-Sin embargo, yo tengo doce años más –observó-. Soy demasiado mayor para usted.**

**kagome sonrió. Cuando lo hizo, un hoyuelo apareció en una de sus mejillas.**

**-A pesar de todo no creo que esté decrépito. Puede que sea joven, pero sé lo que quiero. Cualquiera que me conozca puede decírselo; no soy indecisa, ni pusilánime. Hay muchas personas que se casan con más diferencia de edad.**

**El conde hizo un esfuerzo para no pensar en lo placentero que resultaría acostarse con ella, ni en lo divertida que resultaría su existencia.**

**-Puede que doce años no sean un problema, pero su juventud lo es –espetó de forma brusca-. No busco una jovencita romántica, sino una mujer madura y sensata, que pueda aceptar un matrimonio sin amor y que no pretenda que la corteje con hermosas palabras o regalos caros.**

**-No espero tal cosa –protestó-. Soy consciente del matrimonio que busca, y le aseguro que estoy preparada para ello. Sería mejor que rin; a pesar de su aspecto, es una mujer muy romántica. Una mujer de su casa. Necesita el amor y la atención de un esposo. Sin ellos moriría. A diferencia suya, yo soy perfectamente capaz de valerme por mí misma. Puedo vivir mi propia existencia; tengo muchos amigos y no me importaría estar con ellos. Podría ir a bailes, a la ópera, y asistir a todos los maravillosos eventos de Londres. Le prometo que no le rogaré que me acompañe a ningún sitio. Y no esperaré amor por su parte.**

**-No sea loca –declaró-. Se enamorará algún día. Y entonces, ¿qué hará? Estará atrapada en un matrimonio.**

**-Oh, no –dijo, asombrada e indignada-. Jamás traicionaría a mi esposo.**

**-No he dicho que lo hiciera. Pero será infeliz, y no deseo una esposa infeliz.**

**-No seré infeliz, se lo aseguro –dijo-. Soy la mujer menos romántica del mundo. No perdería mi corazón por nadie. Nunca he suspirado por ningún hombre, como hacen el resto de las mujeres. No creo que el amor esté hecho para mí.**

**-Con dieciocho años, apenas ha tenido ocasión de comprobarlo. **

**-Se equivoca –dijo con ingenuidad-. He asistido a multitud de acontecimientos sociales, y le aseguro que mi carnet de baile siempre está lleno. Me admiran bastante. Hasta he recibido un par de proposiciones de matrimonio. Sin embargo, he de admitir que una no cuenta, puesto que sólo intentaba convencerme para que saliera con él al jardín.**

**-¿Alguien se atrevió a acosarla? –preguntó, irritado.**

**-No, por supuesto que no. No salí con él. Ya le he dicho que soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mí misma. Y mi corazón no ha estado nunca en peligro. Créame, no tengo intención de enamorarme. He tenido ocasión de observar lo que ocurre cuando una pareja se casa por amor. Mis padres lo hicieron, y pasados unos años dejaron de quererse. Sinceramente, creo que apenas se gustan. Mi madre da mucha importancia al estatus social, y en ocasiones se queja de haberse casado con el hijo menor del hijo menor de un conde en lugar de haber encontrado mejor partido; mi padre, entonces, se desespera y aduce que ojalá lo hubiera hecho. Es un espectáculo triste, que espero no me suceda a mí.**

**kagome se encogió de hombros y continuó.**

**-Decidí hace años que no me casaría en el calor del amor, y más recientemente he descubierto que en cualquier caso el amor no está hecho para mí. No dudo que puede parecer poco femenino, pero así es. Estoy preparada para aceptar el matrimonio que propone, y sería muy feliz si aceptara mi proposición. Me gustaría tener hijos, y me gustaría pasar tiempo con ellos. A fin de cuentas es todo lo que se espera de tal unión, ¿no es cierto? Quiere tener descendencia.**

**-En efecto –declaró, con ojos brillantes-. Quiero tener hijos.**

**-¿Lo ve? En realidad, queremos lo mismo.**

**inuyasha dio un paso hacia ella, con expresión seria.**

**-Es usted tan inocente… No tiene ni idea de lo que significa realmente el matrimonio –dijo con firmeza-. No es una bella acuarela con escenas de fiestas, ropa de moda y niños con prendas delicadas. Ahora le demostraré lo que incluye el matrimonio para mí.**

**El conde la cogió de los brazos, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó.**


End file.
